


"If you're Asian, why are you white?"

by Harukiswife



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, My Friend Asked Me To Write This, Reki teases Langa, dumb gay people, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiswife/pseuds/Harukiswife
Summary: "You were born in Canada right?" Langa nodded, "And your mom is Asian right?" Langa nodded again, where was Reki going with this? "So... if you're Asian, why are you white?"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244





	"If you're Asian, why are you white?"

"Hey, Langa?" Reki was drawing in his notebook when he looked at Langa. 

"Hm?" Langa looked up at him. He was trying to figure out his math homework. It wasn't going very well, maybe he should try paying more attention to math classes.

"You were born in Canada right?" Langa nodded, "And your mom is Asian right?" Langa nodded again, where was Reki going with this? "So... if you're Asian, why are you white?"

Langa stared at him. "What?"

"You're Asian right?" Reki asked.

"Yes."

"And you're white?" Reki asked again.

"Yes?" Langa didn't know what was so confusing, did he not understand biracial people?

"You're white...?" 

"Yes, I've said this before? I'm half white, half Asian." Langa sighed. Why was this such a big deal? 

"That would explain a lot about you..." Reki looked back down and continued drawing. What was that supposed to mean? Was Langa being weird or something?

"Explains what about me?" Langa was worried he did something wrong.

"Well, you ask me about my bento a lot, you refuse to eat anything but poutine, you snowboar-"

"What's wrong with snowboarding?!"

"Nothing! It's just very... white. It's not bad or anything... I guess." Reki shrugged and kept drawing. "I have a question,"

"Another question..."

"Do you guys like... really like football and eat casseroles? I don't know what you guys do, to be honest," Reki looked back up, Langa looked confused.

"No...? I don't really like football or casseroles..."

"Woah that's weird! I thought all white people liked them" Reki sounded genuinely shocked he didn't like them. He went back to drawing

Langa continued staring at him. 

  
And thus began a "new" version of Reki. The version that made fun of Langa for being half white.

  
"Yeah... I heard Langa's white- Half white" Reki was talking to Manger Oka. He wasn't being quiet, probably on purpose. 

"Well obviously, he's literally Canadian? Are you surprised?" Manger Oka folded his arms, he loved the kid but damn he wasn't bright.

Langa was restocking some of the shelves, he stopped to frown at the two of them. "You know I can hear you guys, right?" Langa sighed, he was barely 5 feet away from them. 

"Oh sorry Langa... Or should I say, Lucas-"

"I'M NOT WHITE!"

"Uh-huh..."

  
"Hey, Langa?" Reki and Langa were sitting on the school's roof as usual. Langa's head on Reki's shoulder, half asleep. One might assume they were a couple based on how they looked.

"Yeah?" Langa said into Reki's shoulder.

"So when you come over to my house tomorrow, do you want us to make anything in particular?" Reki asked. Langa didn't think there was anything he'd like specifically, so he shook his head.

"Really? I thought you'd like... potato salad or slightly seasoned chicken," Reki shrugged. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Langa sat up straight, a slight pout on his face.

"Oh well, because you're white-"

"Half white."

"Half... white. I just thought you'd like it," Reki shrugged again, "I guess not"

Langa couldn't even defend himself because... he really liked potato salads.

  
The next day, Langa's head was resting on Reki's lap, looking up at his phone trying to hand something in on Google Classroom.

"Langa?" Reki was running his hands through Langa's hair. He did it a lot, not like it bothered him though. Reki's hands were soft.

"Mhm?" Langa had given up on handing in his assignment and would try again later. 

"Is this your natural hair color?" Reki kept running his hand through his hair "or is your natural, brown or blonde or something?" 

"No this is my natural color," Langa looked into Reki's eyes. "Why do you ask?" And why specifically blonde or brown?

"Well, all white people have really boring hair colors.."

"I'm HALF white." Langa sat up, Reki frowned a bit because he was having fun playing with his hair. Langa swore under his breath.

"Did you just call me a slur?"

"What? No! I didn't-" Langa was trying to apologise but also say he didn't say anything. 

"Wow. So disappointed in you Langa. I expected better from you."

Reki couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing. "Y-Your face is priceless!" Langa wasn't amused. He rolled his eyes and laid back down.

  
The two of them went out to eat, the waitress came over and they ordered.

"You're getting that? I didn't think you'd like it-"

"Reki, I know what you're going to say. It's not funny anymore," Langa ate one of the bread rolls.

Reki pouted. Langa didn't like it when he looked upset, he looked much better when he was smiling. "Fine," Langa sighed. "Say it."

"I didn't think you'd like it because you're white," Reki smiled. Langa hated his stupid white joke but his smile was adorable so he didn't say anything.

* * *

"So um... I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, I've had a crush on you since the day we met. Spending time with you every day has been a blessing... Ever since my dad died, I've been feeling really lonely. But whenever I'm with you, I feel happy. I don't feel alone. Your smile alone brightens my day," Langa was looking down the entire time, only looking up at the end to look into Reki's eyes, "So I guess what I'm asking is... do you feel the same way?"

"Langa... You big idiot, of course I feel the same way! Though, we can't date." Reki looked upset, Langa hadn't ever seen him look so distraught. 

"Why?"

"I can't date white people." Reki kept frowning but it was obvious he was trying his hardest to not laugh.

Langa stared at him, before beginning to walk away. 

"Langa- wait!" Reki ran to catch up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a proper fic for a while, but I hope this was okay.
> 
> Uhh so it's the day after episode 7 came out, this hits a little bit differently now.


End file.
